


Beats

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Dave is in love with John, John's feelings are mutual, but things get complicated. It's a weird rollercoaster of events and emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beats

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry if i dont update fast enough, i didnt think id even post this. ill continue writing this, but its up to you guys if you want me to post it. enjoyyyyy. sorry how its formatted also, im on my phone :v

"Hurry, John! It's 7 pm, and I'm already late!"  
Your name is John Egbert, and your sister, Jade Harley, keeps yelling at you to either hurry or speed up in your blue Honda Accord. You even ran a red light a couple blocks back. She's making you hurry because she's one of the main performers at a talent club called Beats and she's five or so minutes late. She sings, dances, and prances around on a stage to entertain whoever buys a ticket stub that night, and she gets paid for it. It's better than your lame job at a Starbucks in a bookstore. Right now, she's talking to her main dance partner and your best bro, Dave, on the phone. She sounds pissed. It's not your fault she decided to take forever putting her makeup and costume on. Her main dance tonight is to Christina Perri's song, "Human". She has to wear a poofy black dress that makes her look like a princess. She's ranting to Dave about their dance and you're zoning out.  
You're kind of jealous, honestly. With her job, she gets to do what she loves, while with yours you get to listen to a little shouty man argue with a blind chick as you spill coffee on yourself. It's actually not that bad, but you prefer spending your days with Jade and Dave at Beats. Whenever Jade's busy, you just hang out with Dave. You've also been over to him and his twin/manager, Rose's, apartment on many occasions, especially when Jade kicks you out for gossip with Rose.  
"John!" You snap back into reality and notice the red and blue flashing lights accompanied with a siren behind you.  
"Oh, fuck me," you yell, pulling over to the side of the road. You lean over all of Jade's dress poof to grab your registration out of your glove box. You also shouldn't have worn such tight pants because you're struggling to get your wallet out as the police woman gets closer. Just as she taps on the window, you have your I.D. and registration in hand.  
"License and registration, please," she deadpans, probably already done with your bullshit. You hand over your information and watch her walk away in your side mirror, listening to Jade tell Dave all about what's going on. You take the chance to rest your head in your hands and groan.  
"Dave wants to talk to you," Jade says, putting her phone up to your ear. You hear the cutest laugh ever then his "hello?".  
"What do you want, I'm kind of in the middle of scolding myself here."  
"Rose and Jade are going out of town this weekend to do girly shit, wanna stay the weekend," he asks as you lift your head up. You look in your mirror to see the cop coming back.  
"Yeah sure, gotta go," you nudge Jade's hand away and lean towards the window. The cop hands you back your information and a ticket.  
"You ran three red lights and two stop signs, all while speeding. Try to drive safe, kid."  
After skimming over the ticket and watching the cop walk back to her car, you shove the ticket to Jade and start your car again.  
"You made me do all of that, so you pay the damn ticket. If you're going to make me speed and blame me for you being late, you're gonna need to find your own ride," you bite out as you pull away from the curb and onto the road. Out of your peripheral vision, you see Jade staring at you in awe, no longer on her phone. You don't normally lose your shit, especially to Jade, but now you're just irritated. After a five minute, normal-paced drive to Beats, you park in your normal spot.  
"Hey, do you still wanna come in? Dave said he wants to see you real quick," Jade uttered, grabing her bag and flats.  
Oh yeah, you forgot to mention, you actually found out you're bisexual a year ago when Dave confessed his love for you on your twenty first birthday. After you thought about it and realized your feelings were mutual, it was too late. You didn't get the chance to tell him how you feel before his current boyfriend, Todd, a smart as hell baseball playing boy whose body was shaped by the gods, got to him first. How do you even compete with that? You sigh and lean your head back against your seat.  
"Tell him to come out here. I don't feel like hanging out today."  
Jade nods and runs inside on her tip toes with her stuff in her hands. You close your eyes just as she disappears inside. Today just isn't your day and you just want to go home and sleep. Maybe drink some hot cocoa while you're at it. Who knows. After a few minutes into your zoning out, you shoot your eyes open as your passenger door opens and Dave slides in. He's wearing a white button down with a black vest and slacks, with a red bow tie to add a little "pizzazz", as he called it, to his outfit. You turn your gaze away to stare at the building in front of you.  
"It's so packed in there, I swear. I'm sweaty as fuck just from walking through people. Hey, you okay?" You can tell he's raising a brow and looking you over.  
"Yeah, I just want to go home. What'd you want?" You mentally flinch. You hate to be rude, but if you haven't mentioned, you're irritated and you want to sleep.  
"Oh yeah. When you come over we have to go shopping." Dave doesn't know how to go shopping on his own without coming home with nothing but junk food. You'll take his money, sometimes let him ride in the cart, and you'll do all the shopping for him. You don't mind. It puts your mind at ease knowing he's eating decent food. Sometimes you even cook for him.  
"Yeah. Can do. Now go dance your ass off."  
"Nope."  
Now it's your turn to raise a brow.  
"No? Jade's in there, you should be doing your dance now."  
"You haven't looked at me more than once during this conversation."  
You inwardly sigh. There's a reason for that. Everytime you even glance at Dave, your stomach does weird flips. It's getting harder and harder to contain yourself from taking him in your arms and spilling your heart out to him. So, you slightly lie.  
"I'm just tired." You are quite tired, because you did work today, dealt with Jade, got pulled over, and now you're dealing with Dave in your car, who is currently being irresistible.  
Dave scoffs and grabs your jaw, turning your head so youre looking at him. He smirks ever so slightly and breaths out a laugh. Even with his shades covering his red eyes, you can tell he's staring right into yours. Yup, there go the butterflies. Nope, fuck this, you can't take this anymore.  
You lean forward with your eyes now closed, pressing your lips to Dave's. Cue the fireworks. You hold the kiss for a little bit longer before you realize exactly what you're doing. You're kissing Dave Elizabeth Strider, who has a boyfriend named Todd, and who you're in love with. Just before pulling away, you also realize exactly what Dave is doing. He's kissing you back. You actually begin to pull away but the hand that was holding your jaw moves to the back of your neck to let Dave peck your lips a few times before moving away.  
"I'll text you later, gotta go dance my ass off," he says as he flashes a smirk, no, a smile, at you as he gets out of your car. You breathe out a laugh and tell him to close your door. After watching him walk inside with a little spring in his step, you back out of your parking space and start your drive home. Halfway there, and you begin to think about Todd. Your stomach sinks at the thought of being in his position. Hell, your stomach sinks thinking about him and Dave, period.  
A car ride of mixed emotions later and you're stepping inside of your house. Your keys fall by the door as it closes and you tread to your room. You text Jade to tell her to get a ride home from Dave, because you're done with the day. Right as you step into your room you begin stripping away your clothes until you're left in your boxers. After being acquainted with your bed for several minutes, you prompty pass the fuck out.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think <3


End file.
